d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eleasr the Quick
Eleasr the Quick uses the lycanthropy template (MM), although the base creature (the brush rabbit) does not qualify because of size and diet. Human form |grp=+4 |space=5 ft |reach=5 ft |atkopt=blind-fight, create living spell, imprison living spell, rebuke living spells |gear=gloves of missile snaring |sa=alternate form, prolonged summoning |magic= |str=8 |dex=14 |con=13 |int=19 |wis=14 |cha=10 |sq=armored mage, ‡advanced learning |feats=Alertness, Augment Summoning, Blind-Fight (Eleasr only gains the benefit of the Blind-Fight feat when her living spell familiar is alive and within 5 ft. ), Bonded Familiar, Combat Familiar, Improved Familiar, Iron Will, Run, Scribe Scroll, Spell Focus (conjuration) |skills= , , , , , , , , , |possessions=masterwork quarterstaff, bracers of armor +3, headband of intellect +2, ring of protection +1, 1,900 gp |grim=Eleasr knows the following spells in addition to those prepared below: 1st level—''mage armor, obscuring mist;'' 0th level—all. |variants='Advanced Learning (Ex)' ‡''Kelgore's fire bolt''. Complete Arcane|14}}. Alternate Form (Su) A lycanthrope can assume the form of a specific animal (a brush rabbit). It does not assume the ability scores of the animal, but instead adds the animal's physical ability score modifiers to its own ability scores. A lycanthrope also can assume a bipedal hybrid form with prehensile hands and animalistic features. Changing to or from animal or hybrid form is a standard action. A slain lycanthrope reverts to its humanoid form, although it remains dead. Separated body parts retain their animal form, however. Armored Mage (Ex) Light armor. Arcane 12. Blind-Fight (Ex) While Eleasr's living spell familiar is alive and within 5-ft, she gains the Blind-Fight feat. Conjurer Eleasr is a specialized wizard. She can prepare an extra spell of each spell level per day. Illusion and enchantment schools are prohibited for her. She gains a +2 bonus on Spellcraft checks made to learn a new conjuration spell. Create Living Spell/ Prolonged Summoning (Sp) 3/day, as a standard action, Eleasr can create a living spell using a single spell she can cast that qualifies for the living spell template, for 6 minutes. 357 78. Enhance Living Spell (Su) 357 78. Imprison Living Spell (Sp) 357 78. Living Spell Familiar (Ex) Living fireburst familiar. Lycanthropic Empathy (Ex) In any form, lycanthropes can communicate and empathize with normal or dire animals of their animal form (rabbits). This gives them a +4 racial bonus on checks when influencing the animal's attitude and allows the communication of simple concepts and (if the animal is friendly) commands, such as "friend," "foe," "flee," and "attack." Rebuke Living Spells (Su) 3/day, turn check 1d20, turn damage 2d6+8. Warmage Edge (Ex) Damage +4. Arcane 13. Skills Eleasr gains a +8 racial bonus on Spot and Listen checks. }} Hybrid |grp=+0 |space=5 ft |reach=5 ft |atkopt=blind-fight, create living spell, curse of lycanthropy, imprison living spell, rebuke living spells |gear=gloves of missile snaring |sa=alternate form, prolonged summoning |str=1 |dex=28 |con=7 |int=9 |wis=14 |cha=6 |sq=armored mage, ‡advanced learning |feats=Alertness, Augment Summoning, Blind-Fight (Eleasr only gains the benefit of the Blind-Fight feat when her living spell familiar is alive and within 5 ft. ), Bonded Familiar, Combat Familiar, Improved Familiar, Iron Will, Run, Scribe Scroll, Spell Focus (conjuration) |skills= , , , , , , , , , |possessions=masterwork quarterstaff, bracers of armor +3, headband of intellect +2, ring of protection +1, 1,900 gp |grim=Eleasr knows the following spells in addition to those prepared above: 1st level—''mage armor, obscuring mist;'' 0th level—all. |variants='Curse of Lycanthropy (Su)' Any humanoid or giant hit by Eleasr's bite attack in hybrid form must succeed on a DC 15 Fortitude save or contract lycanthropy. If the victim's size is not within one size category of Eleasr the victim cannot contract lycanthropy from her. Afflicted lycanthropes cannot pass on the curse of lycanthropy. }} Animal form |grp=-12 |space=1 ft |reach=0 ft |atkopt=blind-fight, create living spell, curse of lycanthropy, imprison living spell, rebuke living spells |gear=gloves of missile snaring |sa=alternate form, prolonged summoning |str=1 |dex=28 |con=7 |int=9 |wis=14 |cha=6 |sq=armored mage, ‡advanced learning |feats=Alertness, Augment Summoning, Blind-Fight (Eleasr only gains the benefit of the Blind-Fight feat when her living spell familiar is alive and within 5 ft. ), Bonded Familiar, Combat Familiar, Improved Familiar, Iron Will, Run, Scribe Scroll, Spell Focus (conjuration) |skills= , , , , , , , , , |possessions=masterwork quarterstaff, bracers of armor +3, headband of intellect +2, ring of protection +1, 1,900 gp |variants='Curse of Lycanthropy (Su)' Any humanoid or giant hit by Eleasr's bite attack in hybrid form must succeed on a DC 15 Fortitude save or contract lycanthropy. If the victim's size is not within one size category of Eleasr the victim cannot contract lycanthropy from her. Afflicted lycanthropes cannot pass on the curse of lycanthropy. }} Familiar |grp=6 |space=5 ft |reach=5 ft |atkopt=engulf |str=12 |dex=9 |con=12 |int=7 |wis=9 |cha=12 |feats=Ability Focus (spell effect), Alertness, Improved Initiative, Weapon Focus (slam) |skills= , , , , , , , , , |variants='Engulf (Ex)' Ref save (DC 13). Manual 3 91 Spell Effect (Su) Fireburst (DC 15) Compendium 93 }}